Too Young
by danniperson
Summary: Severus isn't ready for his daughter to get married. Harry had to convince him to come to the wedding. SSHP, RWDM, FDHG.


**TOO YOUNG**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sighed as he walked into the bedroom he shared with his husband. Severus was sitting in the chair by the window with a book open in his hands. With how tight his jaw was, as well as the fact that his black eyes were narrowed at the wall just barely missing where he could at least look as though he was reading the book. Harry folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. "You going to hide in here all afternoon?"<p>

"I'm not hiding. I'm reading," Severus growled.

"Right," Harry said. "Right. So you're going to miss your daughter's wedding."

"It's a farce," Severus grumbled.

"She's going to be upset if you don't show up," Harry warned.

"She'll live," Severus muttered.

"She's your _daughter_!" Harry snapped.

"And my daughter is too young to get married!"

"Be serious!"

"I'd rather not," Severus muttered.

Assuming Severus was responding to the fact that the word sounded like Harry's godfather's name, Harry couldn't help but laugh, even though he was irritated with the older man. "She looks very beautiful in her white dress. You should see her."

"My daughter looks beautiful regardless of what she's wearing," Severus sniffed.

"Of course she does," Harry said with a smile. "But don't you want to see her?"

"I see her every day."

"But today's a _special_ day!"

"This is every parent's nightmare. Why are you so happy?"

"You are being very stupid, Severus. And considering how smart you are…"

"Potter…"

"Harry. Good Lord, Severus, my name is Harry."

"I refuse to call you anything of the sort when you are being thickheaded."

"_Me_? How am _I_ the one being thickheaded?"

"You are going along with this charade like nothing's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong, Severus. I don't know what's gotten into you."

"That _brat_ is trying to marry my daughter!"

"That brat is your godson."

"Funny," said a familiar, amused voice from the door, "how you're the godfather of your godson's son."

"Draco obviously realized I was a good enough wizard for the position, as he himself has experienced what it is for me to be in that role," Severus said stiffly. "Though I must have failed if that little snot-nosed weasel thinks he's taking her away from me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and shot Harry a look. Harry shrugged helplessly and turned back to his husband who was muttering under his breath, burying his nose back into his book. The three stood there in silence for several long minutes. Harry and Hermione would exchange looks, glance out of the open door, then stare at Severus while the man stubbornly ignored them.

"'Ermione!" called Fleur from downstairs. "Are zey ready? Ze wedding iz about to ztart!"

"Well," Hermione said, glancing around the room again.

"Come on, Severus," Harry tried again.

"I refuse."

"Severus…She's _five_," Hermione stressed.

"And he's eight! He's clearly too old for her and they are _both_ too young…" Severus began.

"It's not even a real marriage!" Harry exclaimed, not sure if he was more annoyed or more amused by his husband's antics.

"It's only the beginning," Severus grunted. "Next he'll be trying to kiss her…Then they'll be teenagers and he'll try to get into her knickers. And you know what? He'll have an excuse! 'We're already married, so why not? Your idiot fathers let us have a ceremony and everything! So technically...'"

"I'm sure you both have a good few years to get that one figured out," Hermione coughed, struggling not to laugh.

"I'm not going," Severus said.

"She'll cry if you don't show up," Harry warned.

"Then let her cry! Dramatic little girl. She gets it from you, brat."

"I am not dramatic! And she's _five_! If she's upset you have to deal with her."

"We should ground her."

"Severus…"

"I want that boy out of my house!"

"Severus Tobias Snape, for the love of God, Merlin, and everything that is magical and holy, would you get a grip?" Harry laughed. "It's going to be a cute little ceremony that will make your oldest daughter very happy. Okay?"

"She won't be happy. That bastard will only break her heart."

"Scorpius isn't a bastard," Hermione felt the need to cut in, grinning. "Ron and Draco were married…"

"Shut up, you annoying bint."

"Severus!"

"I'm not going."

Ten minutes later, Severus and Harry walked downstairs on either side of their five year old daughter. The girl grinned giddily, laughing merrily every few minutes as she squeezed her fathers' fingers. Black curls bounced and swayed with every step she took, some of the white flowers she had insisted on falling out with every jump down a step. She wore a pretty white dress with matching white sandals and a long string of pearls borrowed from Fleur that had to be looped around her neck three times to keep from being too long for her. Her ice blue eyes were lit up with such happiness that reminded Severus very much of how her daddy had looked on their wedding day. While not the same color (she had gotten _that_ from the Prince family), they were just as expressive as Harry's were. His resolve dimmed just a little upon seeing it, though he still wasn't happy with this arrangement.

Young Scorpius looked dapper in his elegant blue dress robes, standing proudly in front of his own fathers. Draco mirrored that satisfied grin and tall, graceful pose. The two looked almost identical but for the obvious height and age differences. Ron stood with his husband and son, looking more uncomfortable than anything, and shot the Potter-Snapes a smile that more resembled a grimace. At least Severus wasn't the only one who wasn't bouncing in amusement and excitement over this whole ordeal.

Their friends and family were all gathered in the living room, smiling and laughing and oohing and ahhing as they entered. Severus glowered at them all, leaving most of them a bit confused. Harry shot Severus his own glare to urge him to relax, but he ignored it. Instead he finished walking his five year old down the aisle and leaned over so that he could look the younger Malfoy in his gray eyes.

"One wrong step, Mr. Malfoy, and I will carve out your innards with a spoon and use them in my potions. Understood?"

Scorpius blinked rapidly, stared at Severus for a minute, glanced up at his fathers (Draco snickering, Ron gaping), then back at Severus to let out a confused and jerky nod.

"Good," Severus said stiffly.

Neville Longbottom, the acting "officiant", gave him an odd look, then cleared his throat and went on with it. "So…er…who gives this girl to this…boy?"

"We do," Harry said.

"We are not _giving_ her…" Severus interrupted.

Harry let go of their daughter's hand, then grabbed Severus and pulled him over to their own spots on the loveseat with their eight year old son Donovan and their three year old daughter Stephanie. Severus pulled Stephanie into his lap as Neville went on with the ceremony. "You are _never_ getting married."

"Silly Papa. Boys yucky," Stephanie giggled.

"Good girl," Severus said, kissing the top of her dark red curls, holding her closer to him.

"I'm going to marry Claribel when I get big!" Donovan announced.

Claire Delacour, Hermione and Fleur's daughter, grinned at him. She looked just like Hermione had at that age, only with Fleur's coloring. Donovan grinned back while Fleur pulled her daughter close.

"I do not zink so, boy," Fleur sniffed.

"What, my son isn't good enough for you?" Harry teased.

"Leave the poor woman alone. You _obviously_ are too dense to understand the trauma of…"

"And he calls me dramatic," Harry muttered.

"…and do you, Rhiannon Midori Snape, take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to be your first husband?"

"_First_ husband? Once was too much, she certainly won't be doing this again!" sputtered Severus.

Harry just smiled in amusement, reaching over to give his husband's leg a squeeze. "I'm sure he'll be her only husband…though I doubt this will be her last wedding. I really do think they'll get married one day."

While Rhiannon and Scorpius listened to Neville go on with the vows and such, everyone else was watching as Severus slowly turned his head to the younger wizard, giving him such a glare that would have most people cowering and had Harry looking very surprised. He hadn't seen Severus look so dangerous since their last fight! Harry half expected to be shot down by green light. The way Severus was looking, he didn't need a wand or the words to Avada Kedavra him.

"Over my dead body."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A cute idea I came up with when at my dad's house this past weekend. My five year old sister's boyfriend proposed to her and it was so cute and my dad was acting like the usual father would whenever his daughter is getting married. Not happy about it at all lol! Anyway I hope y'all liked it!

This story will be part of a series of one shots and short stories about the lives of Harry and friends after the war. It will be mostly fluffy, humorous life events though there will be some more dramatic, angsty pieces now and then. I will not write them in chronological order, as I would rather just write whatever I feel like whenever I feel like involving this. I'll just go with what mood hits me, but they'll all be part of the same universe. Every story after this I will include a list of the stories in the series and what order they go in chronologically. Most will be able to read alone, but if by some chance some stories need the extra info I will post stories with that information _first_ and will let you know beforehand that a certain story needs to be read before another.

Please review! You know I love them!

Like me on FB!


End file.
